Killua's Main
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que la mente nos juega en contra y nuestro querido albino no es indiferente a ello ¿Cómo hará para sobrevivir a todos esos deslices de su mente, o mejor dicho sueños húmedos, en los cuales protagoniza con su mejor amigo?
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí está el último fic del día (para lamento de ustedes). Les traígo una idea sumamente pervertida y divertida, de esas que a mí me gustan, que espero sea de su agrado...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.  
**

* * *

La tierra se escondió bajo sus uñas al rasgar el suelo.

Las palmas de sus manos estaban húmedas, gotas de sudor descendían por toda la extensión de su ser. Sentir el césped rozando su piel le producía un leve cosquilleo, pero no todo era placentero para él, todo el peso de su cuerpo se asentaba en sus rodillas y codos generándole cortes y raspones. Sus manos y brazos estaban tensos, sus nudillos apretados y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas para terminar estrellándose contra el suelo. Algunos jadeos brotaban de sus hinchados y cortados labios, mientras que los estremecimientos repentinos lo dejaban mareado y deseoso por más…

Su masculinidad estaba palpitando, humedeciéndose más y más, dejando escapar algunos hilos y gotas blanquecinas por la extensión hinchada. Rogando por un poco de atención; y el tener a una persona, una muy amada persona, detrás de él reteniéndolo, impidiendo que se escape, y otorgándole aquel deleite no ayudaba demasiado a la situación.

Killua echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir otra envestida.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral. —G-Go… Gonnnh —decía de manera entrecortada, sintiendo el pulso acelerándose; un último grito escapó de su boca antes de apretar los labios.

De repente, una fuerte y firme mano ascendió desde su estómago marcado, delineando cada uno de los abdominales con un ritmo lento y tortuoso, hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Tomando con el dedo índice y medio el botoncito rosado ya erecto, torciéndolo, estirándolo, y estrujándolo a su gusto; gritaba, gemía y clamaba por más.

Tenía que morderse el labio para acallar los gemidos, a tal punto que sentía la sangre acumulándose en su interior; le temblaban las rodillas. El sudor descendía por su frente, los ojos se dilataron, el pulso parecía estar perdiendo el control y su corazón latía a mil por hora; su ropa estaba desgarrada, hasta incluso algunos retazos se encontraban a los costados de su cuerpo. Los pantalones había desaparecido y lo único que parecía estar intacto era su cabello… aún estaba cargado. Su Kanmuru no se esfumó y tal parecía que estaba influenciando en el alcance de su liberación.

Otra profunda envestida apareció y él solo pudo gritar.

Dolía. Dolía de una manera insoportable. Para él, era como si un gran peso estuviese aplastando lentamente todos sus órganos y huesos; cada mínima parte de su cuerpo ardía; aquel intruso se adentraba, salía y entraba a un ritmo menguante, más a fondo en su interior, en ese lugar que nunca creyó que entregaría. Y golpeaba sin compasión alguna ese recóndito lugar, aquel manojo de nervios que le hacían nublar la vista y palpitar su entrepierna.

―¡G-Gon…! ―gritó al sentir que una mano apretaba su cadera hasta dejarle marcas―. Nnn Gonnn…―. Parecía que un ronroneo brotaba de sus labios por cada golpe; por más que los golpes dolieran, esa de lo más agradable esa sensación de estar rodeando la _intimidad_ ajena… la inmensa intimidad.

―Silencio.

Con algo de esfuerzo, miró por encima de su hombro al adulto detrás suyo. ―¿G-Gon?―. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, bañando sus lastimadas y sonrojadas mejillas.

―Silencio. ―volvió a repetir con esa voz grave, sin cambiar su semblante serio―. Será mejor que guardes silencio.

El pelinegro tomó con una de sus manos un puñado de los cabellos blancos, ignorando completamente las ligeras descargas eléctricas que penetraban su piel, y tiró hacia atrás, causando que su dueño gritara agudamente.

—¡G-Gonnn…! G-Gon… —. Ronroneó gustoso de que aquel golpe se estrellara en ese lugar especial. Lamió su labio inferior nerviosamente, cada empuje contra su cuerpo le estaba alterando—. G-Gon…

Todo su ser continuaba estremeciéndose. La piel ajena sobre la suya, rozándolo accidentalmente o no, estaba caliente. Parecía quemarlo. Lo quemaba intensamente, como si en cualquier instante lo prendiese fuego.

Las envestidas se hicieron más ásperas, más bruscas y fuertes, ni siquiera su entrenamiento como asesino era útil al enfrentarse a algo como esto. ―…N-no… no pares… no… ―gimoteaba mientras una gota de saliva se deslizaba por su barbilla; tal vez fuera masoquista, pero no iba a negar que le gustara lo que su mejor amigo le hacía.

Tomándolo por la fuerza.

Poseyéndolo allí, en aquel bosque marchito, luego de derrotar a Pitou. Killua disfrutaba de la idea de que Gon estuviese haciéndolo suyo, penetrándolo, haciendo estremecer cada partecita de su cuerpo con un mísero toque de sus firmes manos…. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas, parecía estar quemándose pero a la vez, era como si miles de choques eléctricos se adentraran en su piel, sus nervios, y su mente, provocándole una ansiedad, un ferviente deseo, por saciar el hambre de pasión.

El ritmo de las envestidas cambió, volviendo más brusco y descontrolados. Los jadeos y gruñidos de ambos eran lo único que interrumpía ese silencio que los envolvía.

―¡Ah-ah! Nnngh… G-Gon… n-no… no pares… ¡n-no pares! N-no…―. Tuvo que inclinar su cuerpo, tratando de acompañar las envestidas, para obtener más de esa deliciosa presión. ―Mnnngh… e-estoy cerca… ¡G-Gon! ¡M-más rápido! ¡M-más…! ―suplicaba perdiendo el control—. M-más fuerte… G-Gon…

Solo un poco más, y obtendría su ansiada liberación.

Solo unos cuantos golpes….

Solo-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

―¡Onii-chan!

El repentino y para nada esperado grito lo hizo caer de la cama.

Tan brusco fue su movimiento, que su rostro impactó contra el suelo y tuvo la impresión de que se había roto la nariz.

―¿Onii-chan?

Oír esa voz femenina fue capaz de traerlo a la realidad. _«¡¿Pero qué…?! »_ Pensó al recobrar la compostura, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Llevó una mano hasta su frente, palpando la zona del impacto, y con ayuda de sus dedos pudo notar las marcas de la almohada en el lugar al igual que el resto de su rostro. _«Ugh… como odio cuando sucede eso. »_ Soltó un pequeño bufido maldiciendo su suerte mentalmente.

―¡Onii-chan! ―volvió a llamarlo al no obtener una respuesta, llevando amabas manos a sus caderas; esta ya era la tercera vez que estaba siendo ignorada.

¿Y por qué?

Porque su hermano mayor estaba actuando raro.

Aunque, si Alluka lo pensaba con detenimiento Killua no estaba actuando raro. Era normal que él durmiese hasta tarde luego de permanecer toda la noche en vela jugando videojuegos, por más que ella le dijese que ya era tiempo para dormir; sí. Había ocasiones en las que Alluka parecía ser su madre y no su hermana pequeña, pero ella estaba acostumbrándose.

_«Onii-chan es Onii-chan después de todo. »_ Pensaba soltando un pequeño suspiro. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, observando atentamente al muchacho de cabello blanco, llevando ambas manos sobre su regazo y permitir que una sonrisa dulce se asentara en su rostro. —Onii-chan…

Por su parte, Killua continuaba maldiciendo su suerte y torpeza. ¡No, eso no fue su culpa! El grito le asustó y por esa razón cayó al suelo… no, eso era peor. ¿Qué clase de ex-asesino se sorprende por un grito, bajando la guardia, y lastimándose en el proceso? Eso era peor. ¡Una excusa se oía peor que la anterior! Solo para proteger su orgullo, obviaría el motivo de su repentina caída; dejó a un lado esos pensamientos al notar la presencia ajena, aunque el sueño parecía querer vencerle.

―Buenos días Onii-chan. ―dijo con una sonrisa al notar que el albino la estaba mirando con ojos somnolientos―. Pero… creo que debo decir buenas tardes por la hora que es…

Torciendo la boca en una mueca, se levantó. ―U-uh… sí… buenas días… ―murmuró en un tono ronco, sin tener plena consciencia de lo que estaba diciendo. Bostezó y estiro su cuerpo para terminar recostándose una vez más en su cama, ante la atónita mirada de la pelinegra.

Ella parpadeó ¿en verdad iba a dormirse otra vez? Los ronquidos que llegaron hasta sus oídos eran una clara respuesta.

―¡Onii-chan, no te duermas!―. Pateó el suelo furiosamente. ―Es hora de despertar, no puedes seguir durmiendo―. Más el albino roncó con más fuerza. ―¡Onii-chan! ¡Levántate! ―decía mientras sujetaba un borde de las sabanas, tratando de quitárselas, pero su hermano le estaba dando pelea―. Ya está el almuerzo ¡tienes que comer algo y no seguir durmiendo!

―¡No! ―replicó como un niño pequeño antes de quitarle de un tirón las sabanas y envolver todo su cuerpo, como si de un capullo se tratase.

―¡Onii-chan!

―Tengo sueño…

―Pero tienes que comer…

―Lo haré luego. Ahora Killua se va a dormir.

Rió por lo bajo ante las palabras del albino escondido. ―Ya no eres un niño Onii-chan. Un año más y serás adulto. ―dijo en un tono de broma, ganándose un gruñido como respuesta―. ¡Okay! Si Onii-chan no quiere comer, ni Alluka ni Nanika lo obligarán―. Entrelazó ambas manos a la altura de su regazo antes de dirigirse a la salida. ―Estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo…

―Okay…

―Onii-chan…

Bajó un poco las sabanas para que ella pudiera verle los ojos. ―¿Sí?

―Te quiero….

―Yo también me quiero. ―murmuró antes de recibir una almohada en el rostro.

La pelinegra infló las mejillas, fingiendo estar molesta. —Tonto Onii-chan. —dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ―Esa niña… ―murmuraba negando con la cabeza_. «No puedo quejarme, ella está aprendiendo de mí. » _Pensaba para sus adentros sin dejar de sonreír; solo esperaba que Alluka no tuviera una obsesión con el chocolate como él―. ¡Bien! Ahora a dormir.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre las sabanas, se abrazó a un almohada y cerró sus ojos con mucha lentitud… se sentía calentito y acogedor, ahora solo necesitaba que Morfeo volviera a acunarlo en sus brazos para que el día fuera perfecto. Trató de despejar su mente para facilitar la tarea y suspiro gustoso al percibir como su cuerpo se iba relajando más y más… pero parecía ser, que no sería un día como él quería.

Y todo porque repentinas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

Una tras otra, reconociéndolas a todas al instante. Ya las había visto a todas ellas… en un sueño. Lo que estaba viendo, era su último sueño… o más bien delirio de su mente perversa.

Al recordarlo completamente, desde las acciones hasta los diálogos, sus ojos se dilataron y con un brusco movimiento quitó las sabanas que lo cubrían. Killua se sentó y de inmediato bajo la mirada hasta su entrepierna, más suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nada extraño… Mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente llevó una mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo como el corazón se estrellaba bruscamente y ambas mejillas no tardaron en colorearse.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron considerablemente, a tal punto que parecía que éste iba a escaparse de su pecho_. «¿Otra vez ese sueño…? »_ Pensaba al dejarse caer una vez más sobre el colchón, tomó una de las almohadas libres y se abrazó a ella con necesidad. _«Creí que… no volvería a pensar en él… de esa forma. » _Al percatarse de que el calor se acumulaba más y más en sus mejillas, ocultó el rostro sobre el almohadón negándose rotundamente a levantar a mirada;ahora había otro motivo para maldecirse, por su poco auto-control.

Estaba completamente molesto consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de resistir las cosas? Se había prometido controlarse para así no tener que sufrir la mañana siguiente por sus deslices, el día siguiente y el resto de su semana. Porque, como si su propia psiquis estuviese en su contra, las imágenes atormentaban su cabeza una y otra vez, y eran imágenes nítidas, hasta en ciertas ocasiones su piel era capaz de rememorar las sensaciones que le producía el Gon de su mente. ¡Maldición! Se estaba haciendo tan débil, pero no era su culpa, no era capaz de controlarlo…

Esta no era la primera vez que soñaba con Gon.

A lo largo del último año, cada sueño que ha tenido su mejor amigo aparecía en él. ¡Y no es que eso era malo! No, claro que no. No era algo malo soñar con su amigo, lo que sí era malo es la clase de sueños que tenía y como todos ellos terminaba… podría decirse, que todos ellos tenían algo en común, además de que él y el pelinegro los protagonizaran, y eso era la manera en que ambos interactuaban: comenzaba con una plática, un entrenamiento o hasta un salida sin doble intención. Y terminaba con una relación íntima entre ambos.

¡Lo más maravilloso era que un sueño no se repetía dos veces! Aunque, todavía estaba debatiéndose si ello era algo bueno o malo, mas no negaría que una parte suya se aprovechaba de la situación; pero de cualquier forma, su querido co-protagonista se mantenía intacto.

Ya sea en personalidad, apariencia, o en los tontos y vergonzosos comentarios que hacía… solo cuando pensaba en él en su forma adulta las cosas cambiaban un poquito.

Killua bufó por lo bajo ante el giro de sus pensamientos. _«…ese idiota. Todo esto es su culpa… » _Desde hace tres años que no lo veía, más su mente se asegura de mantenerlo _presente_ en su vida y vaya que sí lo mantenía presente. —… estúpidas hormonas… —murmuró bajito sintiéndose apenado por sus propios dichos, antes de volver a esconder el rostro.

Parecía que este asunto era algo de no acabar.

Había intimado de muchas formas y con todas las facetas de su amigo. Incluso el escenario cambiaba dependiendo del día: al conocerlo en el Examen de Cazador, cuando fue a buscarlo a su hogar, en Greed Island o hasta incluso antes y después de enfrentarse a Pitou. ¡Todos! Cada uno de los lugares que había estado junto a Gon, su mente los recordaban y los usaba para crear todo tipo de fantasías no aptas para menores… Killua incluso llegó a creer que podría dedicarse a escribir guiones para películas pornográficas si se basaba en sus sueños; y no es algo que él realmente quisiera hacer.

Últimamente, o mejor dicho toda la semana, tuvo ciertos sueños que lo involucraban a él y a la versión adulta de Gon. En esa apariencia tan diferente de su mejor amigo… pero, había cierto encanto en él que el albino no iba a negar. Esa manera que le trababa, tosca, brusca y un tanto salvaje, era llamativa y lograba calentar su cuerpo como en ninguna otra ocasión.

En un brusco movimiento lanzó la almohada de sus brazos. —¡Ya basta! —gritó con el rostro carmín—. Ya… no quiero pensar en esto…—. Sus ojos azules estaban dilatados, empañados por las lágrimas que no querían salir, y la respiración estaba comenzando a alterarse. Jaló con fuerza sus cabellos mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Esto era una tortura para él; peor que las torturas de su infancia.

Si las cosas continuaban de esa manera, tenía la sensación que perdería el control y toda su cordura se iría al diablo.

_«Esto es demasiado para mí. »_ Pensaba en una especie de lloriqueo. Quería librarse de esos sueños, borrarlos de su mente e imaginación, pero tal parecía que no lograba cumplir su objetivo. _«Estúpido Gon… todo esto es tú maldita culpa por ser tan… tan… ¡tan tú! »_ Deseaba hacer tantas cosas en ese momento, sin embargo, lo que más anhelaba era partirle la cara al responsable de aquellas noches en vela y malestares nocturnos.

Sí. Los tenía a todos bien contados.

Cuando volvieran a reunirse, le haría pagar por todo el sufrimiento y la frustración sexual; aunque estaba más que claro que no iba a decirle el motivo. ¡Por supuesto que no! No era tan descarado como su ex-compañero de aventuras.

Solo por pensar en él, nuevamente aparecieron fragmentos de su sueño. Más precisos, fragmentos en los que podía ver el rostro serio e intimidante mientras estaba siendo penetrado. «La primera vez que lo vi fue extraño. » Mordió levemente su labio inferior antes de tragar saliva con pesadez; pensar en la versión adulta del pelinegro trajo el recuerdo de cómo y cuándo lo conoció. _«Además de la muerte de Pitou, eso fue lo único bueno del día. » _Ante ese pensamiento, soltó sus cabellos suavemente para recostar ambas manos en su estómago. _«Ese día… estuve muy asustado… y también… » _Un estremecimiento apareció. No iba a aceptar que otra emoción se apoderó de su ser al ver la "nueva" apariencia de su mejor amigo. _«… él… se veía… diferente… »_ Sin tener plena consciencia, sus manos descendieron lentamente hasta su entrepierna y sus largos y pálidos dedos rozar con lentitud, temor y cuidado, aquella zona.

Al entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Killua apartó su mano de allí con brusquedad.

_«¡¿Pero qué…?! »_ Se avergonzó de sus propias acciones. ¿Es en serio? Estaba en medio de un proceso de destrucción psicológica, tratando de recomponerse y no salir en busca de su amigo para hacer realidad todas sus fantasías más pervertidas, ¿y a su mente se le ocurría en ese momento era masturbarse? Sí que estaba perdido. _«Maldita sea… soy patético… »_ Suspiró al final al aceptar que era cierto.

Su pelvis dio una pequeña punzada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como su entrepierna latía dolorosamente.

Tuvo que sujetar una de sus muñecas para evitar que su mano atendiera el asunto. _«No. No debería… ¡y mucho menos si Alluka está cerca! »_ Se asqueó por sus pensamientos ¿qué clase de hermano mayor sería si se comportaba de esa forma tan, tan obscena? _«No Killua, ni siquiera consideres la idea. »_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, la cual supuso que era su consciencia. _«Ahora lo que harás será darte una ducha y comer algo antes de que esas imágenes atrofien tu cerebro y quedes más pervertido de lo que ya eres. »_ Estaba de acuerdo ante esa idea…

Aunque, también creía que a veces era muy cruel consigo mismo.

Tal vez, debería ser más considerado con… _sus propias necesidades_.

Miró en todas las direcciones posibles antes de bajar la mirada a su regazo. Avergonzado, y con las mejillas enrojecidas, procuró tratar de hacer aquello con rapidez antes de que alguien apareciera…

—¡Onii-chan…! —gritó Alluka al abrir la puerta de la habitación bruscamente.

Oír la voz de su hermana lo hizo entrar en pánico y no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarse caer una vez más al suelo, con tal de que ella no notara su reciente, y creciente, problema.

—Onii-chan, Palm está al teléfono y pregunta por qué no… ¿Onii-chan?—. Notó que su hermano mayor no estaba por ninguna parte ¿Acaso se había ido y ella no se percató de ello? —Onii-chan. —volvió a llamarlo teniendo la esperanza de que el albino siguiera en casa.

—¡Alluka! —exclamó el nombre de su hermana al quedar arrodillado sobre la alfombra y recostar los brazos en el borde de la cama—. ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

—Onii-chan ¿volviste a caerte de la cama?

—Podría decirse…

La pelinegra no se veía del todo convencida por esa respuesta, más no iba a interrogar al mayor. —Palm acaba de llamar preguntando por qué no contestas sus llamadas, dijo que si seguías ignorándola haría que te arrepientas de ello. —mencionó con una sonrisa alegre—. Pidió que la llamaras cuando te despiertes…

—Oh. Ya veo…—. Sonrió nerviosamente. —I-iré enseguida…

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó al aproximarse hasta la cama.

—¡Sí! —respondió en un grito, asustándola a ella—. Q-quiero decir… sí. Sí e-estoy bien. —murmuraba entre risillas nerviosas—. A-Alluka ¿podrías calentarme el almuerzo? Por favor…

Sonrió al ver que su hermano era educado al pedirle algo. —Okay Onii-chan. ¡Enseguida!—. Y sin perder tiempo, se fue por donde había llegado.

Killua suspiró al ver que estaba solo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama. _«Eso estuvo cerca…» _Pensaba entre suspiros, sintiéndose aliviado de que la pelinegra no lo haya visto en aquel deplorable y pervertido estado. _«Debería ser más cuidadoso. »_ Dejo escapar un pequeño lloriqueo antes de elevar la vista y centrarse en la entrada de la habitación. —Hola de nuevo a las noches en vela. —murmuró bajito compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

Ya podía imaginarse como sería el resto de su semana. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente hasta que se completase el mes.

Debía haber algo que le impidiera crear aquellas fantasías, que su mente creara y produjera tales imágenes tan desprovistas de decencia, y así evitase que él se viera envuelto en situaciones como esta… tratando de tener su ansiada liberación; el albino gimió por lo bajo al recordar su estado, más se sentía tan cansado y frustrado que la erección oculta en sus pantalones terminó por desaparecer al cabo de unos minutos. Sí, ojala sus problemas se solucionaran así de fácil.

Tenía que ignorar esas fantasías.

Y sí que sería todo un desafío ignorar esos sueños.

* * *

¡Nos vemos mentes perversas! Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Cuídense mucho y les mando muchisimos besos chiquititos que les van a durar mucho tiempo. ¡Bye!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! De seguro no se esperaban que apareciera ¿verdad? Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve muchos inconvenientes (de los cuales no tengo muchos deseos de hablar) así que decidí darles una sorpresa traerles el segundo capitulo; no se preocupen, estoy esforzándome para poder completar los fics. Solo les pido un poquito de paciencia.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia: _Yaoi. Lemon (+18). GonKiru.**

* * *

—Estás empezando a sonar como una terapeuta, Palm.

—_¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso, exactamente?_

Killua suspiró y con su mano libre restregó su sien, en un vago intento de calmar el dolor de cabeza. —Supongo que yo...

_—¡Vaya sorpresa! No esperaba que me dieras la razón._

—Oye...—. Chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose molesto. —Sí eso te hace feliz.

—_Mmm… suenas molesto._

—No lo estoy. —replicó de manera inmediata—. Pero, no intentes hacerme enojar. Y además, también tienes parte de la culpa.

—_¿Ah sí?_

—Es por darme esos malos consejos…

Escuchó una especie de bufido del otro lado de la línea. —_Si fueran malos, no estarías hablando conmigo en este momento_—. Los labios del albino se curvaron hacia arriba ante esa respuesta. —_Pero, no trates de desviar el tema…_

Esta vez, Killua mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior. Su plan había sido frustrado. Había creído que con un par de chistes o comentarios irónicos Palm sería capaz de olvidar el "verdadero asunto" de la situación.

—_¿Has hablado con él?_

Y ahí estaba esa pregunta que tanto temía que llegase.

—_¿Killua?_

Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior. —No. —respondió en un murmullo—. N-no lo he hecho…

—_Killua._

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sosteniendo con firmeza el celular. —Déjalo así Palm. No he… hablado con él desde hace unos meses.

_—¿Y por qué? Tenía entendido que tú y Gon estaban en contacto siempre._

En un repentino impulso, se levantó de la cama y recorrió un tanto nervioso la habitación. —Ya te lo dije. Hemos estado en contacto, solo que en los últimos meses dejamos de hablar…

_—¿Y eso por qué?_

El muchacho estuvo a punto de responder, más terminó por morderse la lengua antes de decir algo fuera de lugar. « _No puedo simplemente decirle_: **"_Palm, la verdad es que he estado soñando que Gon me lo hace hasta que ya no puedo sentir mis caderas y el trasero. ¡Pero descuida! A mí no me molestan esos sueños. Es más, terminó masturbándome con el recuerdo_"**... » Pensó al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, y su corazón comenzaba a latir furiosamente; además de que ese conocido cosquilleo apareció en su piel.

El motivo era uno solo: **_Sus sueños_**.

En los últimos cinco o seis meses los sueños se volvieron más intensos, más reales, y mucho más recurrentes. Y no tenía el suficiente valor como para hablar con él, con querido amigo, haciendo caso omiso a las descabelladas fantasías que atormentaban su psiquis… aun podía recordar el tiempo en que eran efímeros y no muy recurrentes, y en cierto punto, añoraba regresar aquellas épocas; aunque, una pequeña parte suya disfruta de su "tortura personal".

_«Estoy muriendo lentamente… » _Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció, aquel pensamiento no estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. —Digamos que... hay ciertos _problemas._

_—¿Problemas?—. _La escuchó bufar. _—¿Crees que me conformaré con eso? A ti te está ocurriendo algo grave, no simples problemas._

—Palm, no empieces.

—_Palm nada, dime que ocurre._

Killua frunció el entrecejo antes de suspirar un tanto resignado. Sabía perfectamente que Palm no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que le dijese la verdad.

Se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre, en un desesperado y torpe intento por acallar su frustración. —Tú ya sabes todo ¿Qué ganas con hacer que diga lo que obvio?

—_Killua..._ —había dicho su nombre en un leve murmullo y el albino pudo intuir lo que vendría a continuación_—. ¿De verdad crees que Gon no corresponde tus sentimientos?_

El albino chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose molesto. —¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un idiota por creer en eso?

—_Porque lo eres._

—¡Gracias! Eso me hace sentir mejor, que buena amiga eres.

—_Es que lo eres, Killua. Te comportas como un verdadero idiota… Hemos hablado de esto en los últimos cuatro años y parece que nada cambia. Tú solo has comprendido que lo que sientes por Gon va más allá de la "amistad", sin embargo, te muestras recio ante la idea de que él pueda sentir algo por ti. ¿Tan anormal te resulta la idea de un amor reciproco?_

—T-tú no entiendes... —balbuceó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. T-Tú no… no puedes estar cien por ciento segura de ello. Los sentimientos cambian con los años, nosotros no somos los mismos niños que deseaban recorrer el mundo, juntos.

_—¿Temes que te rechace?_

—Precisamente.

—_Pues que pena, porque eso no sucederá._

—Palm.

—_No Killua, escúchame a mí. Yo misma, años atrás, he sido testigo de su relación, de su comportamiento, de la forma que se miraban o hablaban entre sí, y siempre creí que ustedes tenían algo especial... aún sigo creyéndolo_—. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —_Sea cual sea el problema, pienso que deberías solucionarlo con él. Anda, llámalo, estoy segura que Gon estará más que dispuesto en ayudarte._

—Mira, no sigas ¿Sí?—. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando distraídamente el techo de la habitación. —Esto siempre se vuelve estresante para mí...

—_Tú eres el único que puede solucionarlo..._

El joven Zoldyck no respondió. Optó por guardar silencio, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior, manteniendo su mirada azul zafiro sobre el techo.

Aquel silencio fue una clara respuesta para la mujer.

Ella aclaró su garganta para luego continuar. —_Ya veo... No quieres seguir hablando del tema ¿O me equivoco?_

Un tinte rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, e ignorando la vergüenza solo atinó a murmurar un _"perdón"._ Tomó una pequeña respiración, volviendo a recostarse sobre las almohadas y sabanas, antes de dignarse a volver responder.

—Palm...

—_Creí que ya no hablarías_—. El albino gruñó por lo bajo. —_Tranquilo, es broma _—dice entre risas—, _pero hablando en serio. Tal vez debas pensar un poco en lo que hablamos... quizá tengamos suerte y aceptarás completamente tu realidad._

Otro bufido brotó de sus labios. —Eso no es gracioso.

—_No estoy tratando de ser graciosa, solo soy realista._

—Si aja, como digas.

Escuchó que Palm gruñía por lo bajo. —_Mocoso_—. Ante esa palabra, el albino no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. —_Tengo que colgar, porque a diferencia tuya yo si quiero tener una relación estable con la persona que me gusta._

—¡Palm!

—_Es broma, es broma. Avísame sí necesitas algo._ —dijo en un tono sincero, amable y calmado—. _Cuídate mucho Killua._

Él asiente manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro y atina a murmurar un _"tú también"_ antes de que se corte la llamada. Escucha el tono de marcado, deja a un lado su teléfono y con sus manos ya libres se cubre el rostro completamente, sintiendo bajo las palmas el calor que desprende sus mejillas.

Estaba actuando como un idiota. Palm tenía razón. Él se comportando como un verdadero idiota, y lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Todas esas cuestiones sobre el amor no era un tema sencillo para él.

¡Si tuvo que esperar dos años para poder aceptar lo que sentía por Gon! Dos años y algunos meses.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, tomó una de las almohadas y con ella se cubrió el rostro. Cierra sus ojos e intenta acallar las voces en su cabeza. ¡Todo esto era tan difícil de asimilar! Era demasiado para él, para su psiquis, y para su entorno también; porque, no era bueno para Alluka tener un hermano pervertido como él.

_«Maldigo mi mala suerte. O mejor dicho, ¡te maldigo Gon Freecss! A ti y tu seductora actitud. »_ Pensaba al sentir como una venita latía en su frente; ¡estaba furioso! Tan furioso que no sabía sí matar al pelinegro cuando volvieran a encontrarse… o hacerle el amor de la manera más apasionada y cariñosa posible.

Suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Para el resto del mundo, y solo por hoy, Killua estaba "muerto".

Tal como Palm lo dijo: quizá con algo de tiempo, él podría aceptar su realidad.

Sí es que lo conseguía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El olor a incienso se esparcía por cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, junto con un perfume exótico, _afrodisiaco_, agradable y embriagador a los sentidos.

Con algo de esfuerzo, y cierto temor, Killua logró descubrir su mirada azul zafiro, notando de inmediato las velas aromáticas que iluminaban el lugar. Desorientado, trató de encontrar algo que pudiese decirle en donde estaba, más no contó con esa suerte; sentir el cuerpo pesado y un tanto adolorido no servía de mucho; y al intentar levantarse pudo percibir de su condición, recostado boca abajo sobre el colchón, teniendo los brazos cruzados por encima de su espalda, con un objeto pesado aprisionando sus muñecas.

Lo intentó una vez más y oyó el suave tintineo. _«¿Qué es esto?_ —pensó al mirar por encima de su hombro y notar el frío y grisáceo metal_—. ¿Son… grilletes? »_ Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, por más que tirase y jalara, nada de lo que esperaba ocurrió.

Aún era retenido por esos hierros.

Maldiciéndose en voz baja, inclinó la cabeza y cerró suavemente los ojos; no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo llegó allí, ni mucho menos quién era el responsable de todo ello. Pero, de lo que Killua estaba seguro era que mataría a esa persona, cueste lo que cueste. Oh sí, sí que lo haría. Le haría arrepentirse de haber nacido… lo haría cuando pudiese quitarse esas cosas de encima.

—Veo que despertaste.

El albino escucha una voz a sus espaldas y comienza a removerse intranquilo al haber reconocido a la persona; ni siquiera lograba sentarse sobre sus rodillas; ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Será que alguien lo había capturado y estaba por hacerle lo mismo que a él? ¡Eso no iba a permitirlo! Ahora había _otro motivo_ más para matar al pervertido que los metió a él y a su mejor amigo.

—¡G-Gon! —exclamó en un tono alto—. ¿E-estás bien…?

Tomó una pequeña respiración y analizó su situación: estaba encadenado, recostado sobre su pecho y con los brazos detrás de su espalda, en lo que aparentaba ser una cama, vestido solamente con un calzoncillo y encerrado con Gon en la misma habitación.

Todo era sumamente extraño.

El muchacho oyó pasos aproximándose, inconfundibles ruidos de tacón, y se detuvieron frente a la cama; el muchacho de ojos azules movió su rostro en dirección del sonido, recostando una de sus mejillas sobre la sabana, y sus ojos se encontraron con una _persona muy conocida_ por él.

Aquella persona que era sumamente importante en su vida.

Su mejor amigo, sentado sobre el borde de la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona; volvió a darle una mirada, prestando mayor atención al atuendo del moreno, y un estremecimiento recorrió por completo su columna vertebral.

Gon tenía el torso desnudo, su pecho firme y cincelado, presumiendo los abdominales marcados, las delgadas líneas de la pelvis que se perdían en la ropa, y sus tonificados brazos. Llevaba puestos unos shorts cortos de cuero negro apegados a sus muslos, medias oscuras con ligero y unas botas cortas con tacón, sin olvidar los guantes cortos y el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Él se veía bien, _demasiado bien_ para el gusto de Killua.

La sola imagen le hizo gemir por lo bajo, y estuvo casi seguro que se _correría_ allí mismo.

Volvió a estremecerse y con algo de esfuerzo consiguió recostarse sobre uno de sus costados, quedando frente al moreno. Éste le miró con infinito cariño, obsequiándole además una tierna y amorosa sonrisa.

—G-Gon… —murmuró en un hilo de voz, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo; aunque una parte de su anatomía estaba más que convencido.

—Te ves asustado ¿te arrepientes de hacer esto?—. Estira una de sus manos enguantadas y acaricia dulcemente la mejilla sonrosada. —Nah, no creo que lo hayas hecho ¡si fuiste tú el de la idea! Con eso de probar cosas nuevas…

—¿Eh?

—¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Me estoy llendo del personaje, no?—. Alejó su mano e hizo tronar sus dedos. —Descuida, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y seré todo lo opuesto a ¿cómo dijiste? ¡Ah sí! A mi forma de ser…

La mente de Killua estaba en blanco, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que su amigo le decía. Todo parecía dar vueltas y vueltas, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en esos orbes almendra, brillando intensamente, si lo hacía estaba seguro que terminaría estallando.

—Bueno, supongo que habrá que comenzar con el juego ¿no te parece?—. Antes de que su compañero pudiese responder, lo tomó del brazo e hizo que quedase boca arriba.

Sin deshacer esa expresión, el menor subió a la cama y gateó hasta situarse entre las piernas del albino, reteniendo con firmeza cada uno de sus muslos. Le acarició lentamente, desde el hueso de la cadera hasta llegar al tendón. Inclinó su rostro y besó con dulzura la pálida piel, lamiendo y mordisqueando algunas zonas hasta que estuviesen cubiertas por una mancha rojiza; podía sentir a su "futuro amante" temblar, diciendo su nombre entre suaves suspiros.

—Quien diría que el gran heredero Zoldyck se vería tan sumiso en una situación así. ¿De qué te sirvió tu entrenamiento? —se burló antes de recorrer con toda su lengua el muslo interno.

Solo por mero morbo, el albino intentó ver lo que Gon pero el calor que sentía su cuerpo le impedía moverse.

Poco a poco, la prenda de vestir que cubría las regiones inferiores era retirada con paciencia y lentitud. Su miembro se irguió, levantándose hacia arriba, mientras que un líquido blanco se escurría desde la pequeña ranura y lograba alcanzar los testículos.

—¡Gon! —gimió cuando la mano aprisionó bruscamente su masculinidad, comenzándola a acariciar con firmeza.

—¿Uh? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó al dar otro apretón, estando al borde de lastimarlo—. Parece que te gusta lo rudo ¿eh? Por mi está bien. —murmuró antes de alejar su mano por completo.

Gimió ante la perdida y buscó con la mirada el rostro de su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlo su cuerpo fue empujado con brusquedad. Quedando recostado sobre su pecho. Aquello lo tomó desprevenido, como también el que Gon le haya hecho levantar las caderas e inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo.

—G-Gon… ¿q-qué estás-? ¡Aahh! —gritó sorprendido cuando la palma del moreno se estrelló bruscamente contra una de sus nalgas—. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —demandó volteando su rostro, pero la bofetada que recibió hizo que volviese a mirar al frente.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar.

Killua se removió molesto. —G-Gon, estás… ¡Aahh!—. Otra nalgada le hizo gritar.

—¡Silencio! Eres un niño muy travieso_, Ki-llu-a_. Y mereces ser castigado. —decía al nalguearlo una y otra vez, escuchando el inconfundible sonido del choque—. Pero… creo que falta algo.

Apretando con fuerza los parpados y mordiendo su labio inferior, el albino se negó a gemir y mucho menos gritar. ¡No iba a darle el gusto de verlo en ese estado!; pero, el hecho de tener a su persona especial atrás, tratándolo de ese modo, le hacía sentir vulnerable y deseoso por más.

—¿Qué nos faltara? ¡Ah, ya sé!—. Killua lo sintió bajarse de la cama y volver a ella rápidamente. —Creo que esto será suficiente.

El Zoldyck apenas pudo reaccionar cuando una mordaza se metió en su boca.

—¡Eso está mucho mejor! —dijo maliciosamente, pasando sus dedos por la fusta de cuero que tenía en su mano derecha—. Ahora, para el resto del castigo.

Aun viendo la mirada suplicante del mayor Gon no se detuvo, sostuvo con firmeza la fusta, tomó el impulso necesario y la estampó contra una de las pálidas nalgas. Repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

Los quejidos del albino eran amortiguados por la mordaza.

Killua trató de recuperar el aliento en cada pausa, obviando el hecho de que sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente, pero su cuerpo estaba jugándole una mala pasada e inconscientemente empezó a moler sus caderas contra la cama a un ritmo constante. Siéndose abrumado por ello y por los golpes en su trasero. No podía evitarlo, el dolor de cada golpe enviaba una descarga a su entrepierna.

Cuando el moreno lo golpeó con más fuerza él dejó escapar un grito ahogado, el dolor le abrió paso al placer, y ronroneó gustoso por lo que sentía.

—¿No te parece extraño Killua… que la expresión que uno tiene al sentir dolor es idéntica cuando siente placer? —mencionó en un tono burlón, paseando la fusta por una de las nalgas antes de volverlo a golpear—. Y en ti se ve mucho mejor…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero no por el dolor, sino por el abrumador placer que sentía. Todos los golpes que impactaban contra su parte trasera, empujándolo a su ansiado final.

—Te ves tan lindo Killua, haciendo esos ruiditos para mí. Solo para mí…—. Estiró su mano libre, sujetando en un puñado sus cabellos y tironear de ellos. —No sabes lo endemoniadamente sexy que te ves ahora.

El cuero duro se estrelló más rápido y más duro, el dolor y el placer se mezclaron creando una deliciosa sensación para le albino, quien no pudo seguir soportando aquella tortura. Dejándose envolver por su clímax y el éxtasis total.

Killua echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo se arqueó mientras que el gemido de sus labios era amortiguado por la mordaza, dejando que un rastro de saliva escapara por ambas esquinas. Su intimidad se tensó, dio unos leves latidos, y toda su semilla salió disparada, empapando las sábanas blancas.

Lo escuchó al moreno reírse y de pronto los golpes en su trasero comenzaron a disminuir; y aun estando en éxtasis, amó la sensación de seguir siendo nalgueado por el pelinegro.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba recostado sobre su espalda y que su mejor amigo lo abrazaba con infinito cariño, besando dulcemente cada porción de piel desnuda.

Si las torturas de Gon terminaban así ¡que hiciera con él lo que quisiese!

Después de un rato, logró encontrar su voz. —E-eso… fue… D-Dios…

—Je je… ¡sabía que te gustaría!—. Con las yemas de sus dedos rozó los dos pectorales, al igual que las aureolas rosadas y los botoncitos levemente erguidos.

—_Mmm_, solo… porque… estás conmigo… —balbucea con una sonrisa, gustoso de las caricias que estaba recibiendo el resto de su cuerpo. Ronroneó por lo bajo y gimió cuando la mano descendía hasta su intimidad, sintiendo que un dedo indiscreto ingresaba a su entrada.

El pelinegro tarareó felizmente, iniciando un camino de besos y mordidas por el cuello.

—Aún no hemos terminado con tu castigo. Y esta vez, será mucho más intenso que antes… —murmuró antes de lamer el cartílago y adentrar otro dedo en el ano del mayor.

Alejando su mano, el muchacho de cabello en punta se sentó encima de las caderas ajenas y comenzó a mecer su pelvis hacia adelante y atrás, haciendo que ambos miembros se restregaran entre sí.

—_G…Gon…_

—Tranquilo cariño, la pasarás muy bien.

—P-pero…

Con su mano libre lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a que le mirase a los ojos. —Nada de peros, eso no sirve y menos cuando estoy al mando. —ultimó apretando los dedos contra la mandíbula.

Y eso hizo que el libido de Killua saliese disparado por los aires. Rogando mentalmente que Gon lo hiciese suyo y de la manera más salvaje posible; porque ese atuendo de cuero estaba haciendo estragos en él, en su psiquis, su mente y en su entrepierna.

—Te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás levantarte de esta cama—. Con su mano deslizó sus shorts y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su necesidad y erecta virilidad.

El albino centró su mirada en esa zona de la anatomía de Gon, teniendo el ferviente deseo de tomarla.

Al percibir esa intensa mirada sobre su cuerpo, el menor sonrió. —¿Uh? ¿Hay algo que te guste aquí?

—G-Gon… —balbuceó en un tono ronco, percatándose de que un hilillo de saliva descendía por la esquina de su labio.

—¿Quieres _esto_? ¿Quieres que _esto_ te llene, cariño?

Gimió ante lo que sus ojos veían. —_Oh sí_ ¡Diablos sí! Hazlo… hazlo…

—No te escucho, dilo otra vez.

—Gon… G-Gon… hazlo… hazlo… p-por favor…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—S-sí… Gon…. Hazlo… hazlo…

Los gemidos del albino, junto con el leve rechinido de la cama, eran el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio de la habitación completamente a oscuras.

Aun concentrado en su fantasía, Killua mecía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, restregando su entrepierna contra la almohada en sus brazos, mientras que el nombre de su mejor amigo continuaba escapando de sus rosados labios. Su ropa interior no tardó en humedecerse y los espasmos recorrían por completo su ser, trayéndole deliciosas y adictivas sensaciones.

Tan concentrado en fomentar su libido nocturno que no se percató del cuadro colgado en la pared había comenzado a soltarse, todo por los golpes de la cama, y estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

El último empuje de caderas le trajo dos cosas al albino:

La primera fue poder alcanzar su clímax y liberar su esencia entre su ropa interior, parte de las sabanas y la funda de la almohada.

Y la segunda fue un golpe en la cabeza, causado por ese cuadro que ignoró que iba a caerse.

Gritó adolorido, y un tanto sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos con brusquedad y sentándose sobre el colchón de un golpe.

—¡¿P-pero qué…?! —balbuceó mirando el posible peligro, hasta que encontró las piezas restantes a su lado y en su regazo.

Soltando un gemido lastimero, tomó el cuadro entre sus manos y lo aventó contra una de las paredes, enfurecido porque esa cosa haya interrumpido su sueño; no hacía falta que averiguase lo que había sucedido, él podía hacerse una idea; bufó, buscó uno de los almohadones y lo estampó contra su rostro al dejarse caer sobre el colchón, sin deseos de volver a dormir.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche para Killua.

* * *

Bien, siendo sincera, estoy como en medio de un trace y en mi cabeza sola suena la frase: _**"¿qué acabo de escribir?"**_. Pero fuera de eso, espero que a ustedes sí les haya gustado.

¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
